Dawn's Saviour
by MISTALI
Summary: As the team is travelling on their journey through Sinnoh, Dawn gets herself caught up in trouble on several occassions. Somebody saves her, which is good. Problem is, she has no idea who it is, although he seems familiar. Please enjoy!
1. Masked Saviour

**Hi. It took me a while to come up with a couple that this would be suited for. Well... Here's Dawn and Paul! Brock x Nurse Joy/ Ash x Misty too! Nurse Joy is going to be OOC but it's necessary for the story. Misty not as much. She's going to be a bit bitchy in this. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1:Masked Saviour._

"This is probably the coldest day ever." I said wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm.

"I agree. Let's go and get a hot chocolate to keep us warm." Brock suggested.

"Cool." Ash said as we walked into the Pokémon Centre.

We got a room for the night and got into our pyjamas. The three of us went out into the lobby and sat in front of the fire talking.

Nurse Joy came over to us with three mugs of steaming hot chocolate and handed them to us.

"Thanks." We all said nearly at the same time. Brock went down onto one knee and held Nurse Joy's two hands.

"Oh Nurse Joy! You are just as beautiful as ever!" He said.

Croagunk came out of its Pokéball and was ready to hit Brock with a Poison Jab.

"Thank you!" Nurse Joy squealed keeling in front of him. Nurse Joy hugged him tightly.

Ash and I were on our knees looking over the back of the sofa shocked but Ash didn't know what was coming for him.

"ASH!" shouted a girls voice across the lobby.

We looked over our shoulders and saw a redhead running towards us. I jumped up and got out of the way in case I'd get trampled on. The girl jumped onto the sofa and kissed Ash full on the lips.

I didn't bother timing it because I would lose track. They finally broke.

"I missed you so much!" she cried hugging him.

"I..uh..Hi Misty." Ash said sheepishly.

"Aw look. He's shy. Isn't he so cute." Misty said holding his face in her hands.

"No." I said.

"Well he is. Who are you anyway?" asked Misty letting go of Ash.

"I'm Dawn. You are?" I asked.

"Misty. Ash's girlfriend. Cerulean City gym leader." Said Misty, completely full of herself.

"Oh really. Never heard of you. I'm heading to bed guys. See you in the morning, I think." I said.

"What do you mean you think?" asked Ash.

"You'll find out when I figure it out." I said walking off.

I heard Misty mutter "stupid little brat" but I ignored her.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Brock, Nurse Joy, Ash and Misty walk out of the centre.

I walked on into my room when I remembered that I'd left my Pokéballs behind.

I turned around and froze. A thug with a Machamp beside him was standing right behind me.

I tried to duck under his arms and run but his Machamp grabbed me with all four of his arms.

"You're not goin' anywhere girly." He said evilly.

They walked into my room and locked the door but Machamp didn't let go of me.

I threw my head backwards to hit Machamp so that he would loosen his group but that did nothing. That's a bruise for tomorrow.

"What do you want with me?" I asked struggling to get free.

"I'm not tellin' ya. You're gonna find ou' soon enough." He said.

I only had one choice left. Scream and shout and hope Ash and Brock would hear me.

I took a breath but Machamp put a hand over my mouth. It's like they're reading my every thought on what I'm going to do.

The guy punched me in the stomach and left me breathless. My eyes closed in grimace.

Machamp suddenly let go of me and I fell to the floor. I saw a dark figure jumping from place to place attacking the guy and a fast Pokémon attacking Machamp.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I was carried to the lobby. I looked up at my saviour and tried to recognise him but the electricity had gone out so it was hard to describe his features.

He set me down on the sofa and left immediately. I caught his arm just before he left and held him.

I could feel him stiffen.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I let go of his arm and he disappeared along with his Pokémon.

Ash and Brock rushed in along with Nurse Joy and Misty.

"Dawn!" Ash sat down beside me.

"Are you ok?" Nurse Joy asked.

Officer Jenny came rushing in and ran down the hall.

_Who was that? Why did he save me?_

These thoughts ran through my head all night as I tried to fall asleep that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if the story is a bit short. This is my second fic. Pleaze review. People say read and review but why say read because you've already read it. Make sense? **


	2. A battle with a rival

**I'm back with the second chapter of my story (no duh). I was thinking and a song that could go with this story is called Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I'm going to put it in later on in the story, not in this chapter though. That's the proper name of it if you want to look it up on YouTube. Misty is still as bitchy as usual and Ash isn't helping. The rest of the story is in Dawn's POV! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 2: A battle with a rival.**

Me, Ash and Misty were continuing our way to Hearthome City. We had left Brock at the Pokémon Centre because Nurse Joy needed help around the centre and Brock wanted to stay with his new girlfriend for a while longer.

I still can't get my..um.. saviour I suppose you could call him. He just came out of nowhere. I try to forget it that it was only a once off and that I'd probably

I walked on ahead of Ash and Misty, who were cooing over each other. Every time I heard them I hoped that they've walked into a tree and lost their memory or something. I'm still waiting.

"OW." Came Ash's voice from behind me. I smiled. It was about time.

"Are you all right Ashy?" asked Misty.

"My head is sore." Said Ash. I shook my head. His head was always sore by the way he's acting.

"It's Dawn's fault. Don't worry about it." Said Misty kissing his forehead.

She was definitely looking for a fight.

"How is it my fault? He walked into the tree. I don't control nature." I said.

"Because I said so. Problem?"

"You bet there is. When my foot ends up in your face don't go crying." I smirked.

A small laugh came from behind me. I recognised that laugh from anywhere. Paul.

"You interrupt me at the worst time." I said turning to him.

He was leaning against the nearest tree looking at me argue.

"What are you laughing at Paul?" I asked, annoyed that my winning argument was interrupted.

Paul stood up properly and turned to walk away.

"Hey Paul!" I called, not sure if he was going to respond.

He stopped. "I challenge you to a battle." I said confidently.

Paul turned to face me, smirking. "Fine. One Pokémon each. I'm in a hurry."

"And you think I'm not? I'm really getting annoyed fighting with redhead over there." I replied taking a Poké Ball out of my bag.

"MY NAME IS MISTY!" Misty said. Well, shouted.

"Whatever. I don't really care. Anyway, let's get this started." I said calling out Piplup.

"You shouldn't have done that." Paul said casually throwing his Poké Ball which released Elekid.

I gritted my teeth. "Damn it. I forgot you had Elekid."

"How would you know in the first place?" asked Paul.

I felt my face heat up. "I've seen you battle Ash. I've taken notes so that I'd know what my strategy would be when I face you." I explained. It felt easy to talk to him. Pity he's such a non-friendly person or we could be good friends, I think. Hey, that hasn't stopped me liking, no wait, fancying him.

"Okay. One Pokémon per trainer. Whoever's Pokémon faints first is the loser, which will be Dawn." Called out Misty.

"At least I can be friendly, even with people who aren't the same to me." I retorted.

"Is this a battle or another argument?" asked Paul.

"What do you mean another?" I asked curiously.

Paul turned his head down. I smiled.

"Paul, are you blushing?" I asked.

"Let's just start this. Thunder Elekid." Commanded Paul.

"Whoa. Bide Piplup." I said caught off guard.

Piplup started to glow and thunder didn't effect it much.

"Yeah. Whirlpool now." I said cheerfully.

"Thunder punch." Paul said.

"Dodge." I called in a panic but was too late. Piplup was paralyzed.

"No! Piplup!" I shouted waiting for Paul's final blow.

"Your finished." Paul commanded smirking.

He walked away, Elekid following him. I watched him go in amazement. He didn't praise his Pokémon for winning or anything.

"Prepare for trouble!" a woman's voice said from behind them.

"Are you serious?" I said turning towards the Meowth balloon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James, the blue haired male of the two and a Pokémon, asked, losing his temper.

"I'm after battling Paul and I'm not in the mood to put up with you lot." I said rubbing my head.

"Aw. I think that a little twerp is heartbroken." Jessie said.

"I AM NOT! At least I have a chance of ending up with a boy than you being a witch. And I don't try to end up with my work partner." I retorted. Where did all that come from?

"Why you little. Meowth. Give that little twerp's Pokémon a punch." Jessie shouted. A metal fist came out from the bottom of the balloon and launched at Piplup.

"Noo!" I said running in front of Piplup and down onto my knees to shield him in my arms. I didn't care how hard I was going to get hurt just as long as Piplup was all right. I threw him over to Ash, who caught him.

Out of nowhere a figure wrapped his arms around me and jumped up into the trees. He set me down on a branch. He indicated that I should stay there.

"Ok. Will you come back up to me when you're done?" I asked.

He nodded and jumped down off the branch. He threw a Poké Ball which released Torterra.

I watched in awe as himself and Torterra beat Team Rocket.

"Give him a hand Ash!" I shouted down.

"In case you haven't noticed my hands are a bit full." Ash shouted up to me.

"Well then toss Piplup up to me. I have a Paralyze Heal in my bag." I said.

Ash stood under the tree and threw Piplup to me. I caught Piplup in my arms and cradled him like a baby. I rooted through my bag and found the Heal.

I sprayed it over Piplup and he was able to move again.

"Piplup!" he squealed.

"I'm glad you're ok. That fist looked hard." I said smiling.

"Piplup!" He squealed again and hugged me.

My, um, saviour jumped back on the branch and sat down.

"Dawn! Are you alright?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. You and redhead go on. I'll see you later at the centre. Get me a room of my own and you and red can stay in the one room of your own." I called back down.

"Ok. See You later." Ash said walking away with Misty. I know her name, I just like calling her red because it's funny.

"That's twice you saved me. I owe you. I just wish I knew who I was owing though." I said.

He didn't look at me.

"I guess that that's not going to happen." I said guessing what he meant.

He said nothing.

"I know why you're not talking. You don't want me to recognise your voice. Would it hurt if you just told me and I kept the secret?" I asked.

He took a pen out of his pocket. He looked at me. "Oh. I have paper here." Dawn said taking a sheet from an old contest ad out of her bag.

He wrote swiftly and handed the paper to me.

_It's you that I need the secret from._

"Me? Why?" I asked giving him the paper.

_Because I know another secret._

"What secret?" I asked.

_If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finished. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up so keep an eye out. Talk to you soon please review! ; { ]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! There might not be much in this chapter. I'm not getting too many reviews but don't judge my story because of that. Maybe people are reading it but can't review it because they don't have an account or something like that. That's the way I used to be. Anyone who has accounts please review. I really like them and they make me happy. : T**

**Chapter 3:**

"_No. Don't go over there." He wasn't listening to me. _

_He just walked oblivious to what he was walking towards. _

"_It's too dangerous to be over there." I shouted._

_Still no response._

_He kept walking and finally fell down the cliff._

"_NOOOO!" I shouted, tears flowing over my eyelids._

"No." I sat up in bed, cold sweat all over my face.

I looked around. I could feel someone watching me.

"Is anyone here?" I asked the darkness.

My friend, the person who keeps saving me, was standing in the corner.

I reached up and went to turn on the light but he darted across the room and took my hand.

"No light?" I guessed and took my hand away but he didn't let go.

I was going to tell him to let go but his hand was warm and I was cold so I just held onto his.

"How long have you been watching me dream?" I asked. He let go of my hand and held up two hands.

"Ten minutes?"

He nodded and took my hand again. He must know I'm cold.

"You have a secret and so have I. I want to tell someone because I haven't told anyone and since you wouldn't tell me your friends secret I feel that you can hold mine without a bother." I said.

He took the piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote down something.

_Continue_.

"Well. I fancy this guy, but I don't think my friends would approve of him. You see, he's a rival of Ash but Ash has never won against him. This guy has strong Pokémon, an Elekid, Torterra, Weavile and Honchkrow." I said leaving out his name on purpose.

_Is this guy's name Paul?_

I read what he wrote in confusion. "Yeah but how did you know?" I asked.

He turned on the light and took away his mask.

"Because I like you too."

I looked at him.

It was Paul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Duh-Duh-DDuuuuhhhh. I'm sorry the chapter is so small. I had the idea but if I continued the chapter would last forever and I'd never get it up. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the last chapter. I doubt it will be long but read anyway. Please review. In the background just imagine the song I told you about before, Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I'll put a little symbol in when I want you to start to imagine it. **

**Symbol=#. Around the chorus.**

**Chapter 4: Happily ever after. **

I got up off my bed and ran out, trying to hold back my tears.

"Wait, Dawn!" Paul called and ran after me.

I kept running. I can't believe I told him my biggest secret straight out and didn't even realise it.

I ran out of the centre and out to the cliffs.

I stopped at the very edge. I heard nothing around me except the sound of the waves below me.

I looked around. No sign of Paul.

It started to drizzle. Mother Nature must me synchronizing with my mood.

"Dawn." Came Pauls voice from right behind me.

I jumped in fright and lost my footing, causing me to slip off the edge of the cliff.

"Paul!" I shouted grabbing the cliff a few metres down.

I held on tight. The cliff was too small for me to climb up on. I looked down. The sea was starting to get rough since a storm was starting to pick up. A gust of wind flew up my nightdress.

(#)"Hang on Dawn. I'm coming down for you!" Paul shouted down to me.

I heard him call out Honchkrow. Paul held onto him and was carried down to my level.

"Dawn. Let go of the cliff. I'll catch you and you'll be safe." Paul said.

I looked into his eyes. He was completely honest. I reached out a hand toward him. He took it.

"Now swing off and hold onto me." He commanded.

I followed his instructions. I let go of the cliff and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He put his arms around my waist and held me secure. I buried my face into his chest and tears spilled over my eyelids.

"It's alright. You're safe now. Nothing is going to harm you. Not if I have anything to do with it." He said in a soothing voice.

Honchkrow set us down on the ground.

"Thanks Honchkrow. Return." Paul said holding up a Poké Ball with his free hand.

"That's the third time you've saved me. First with the guy, second from Team Rocket and now from falling to my death from a cliff. I owe you three times as much now." I said looking up at him.

"That's true. You do owe me and I have saved you three times." Paul agreed.

"What's your price oh saviour." I asked.

"Only one thing, that you be happy." Paul said.

"Well there's only one way I can be happy." I said smiling.

"What would that be?" Paul asked.

"This." I said and kissed him full on the lips. He didn't seem surprised or anything, just calm. I broke away.

"Does that fill your price?" I asked smiling.

"Nearly. One more thing." Paul said.

I took his arm and we walked back to the centre.

"Hey, you're in your bare feet. You're not catching a cold on me." Said Paul taking off his jacket.

"Keep that on. You're not catching a cold on me either." I said zipping up his jacket.

"Well if you're not going to wear the jacket then I'm going to have to do this." Said Paul.

He bent down and lifted me up bridal-style. "Hey! I didn't know you were going to carry me!" I squealed.

"You're going to have sore feet. Anyway, the last part of my price is for you to travel with me. We'll go to any contest that goes on even if it's across the country." Said Paul.

"I'll go with you. Don't forget that you have to enter your gym battles too." I reminded him.

"Yeah." Said Paul. We walked into the centre and Paul set me down on my feet.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said shuffling.

"Yeah." He kissed me gently again. "Sleep well troublesome."

"You too my saviour." I said as we walked to our rooms.

Tonight had been the best in my life so far.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I'm finished my second fic. Please review and tell me what you think of it. :]**


End file.
